This invention relates generally to electrical initiating circuitry, and more particularly to a low energy, multiple mode ordnance firing circuit.
Land mines and other booby traps rely in many applications upon electrical firing circuits for their detonation. In firing circuits for such military ordnance applications it is often desirable to have several alternative operational modes. Thus, for example, it may be desirable to have a provision for automatic self-destruction of the ordnance device after a certain period of time. Also, it may be desirable to have detonation initiated either by physical contact with a target or by vibrations generated by a target vehecle. Such multiple operational modes are not satisfactorily provided by present day firing circuits.
In addition to a lack of versatility, prior art firing circuits also require relatively large amounts of current which restrict their usefulness. Often, a particular military application places limitations on the physical size of the firing circuit. As a result, the small number of high energy sources, such as batteries, allowed to be used by the size limitations are incapable of supplying the required currents at ambient temperatures below freezing or over long operational time periods. Furthermore, existing firing circuits operate unsatisfactorily if the power supply is suddenly removed or its output power gradually depleted.
Additionally, in some military applications, it may be desirable to externally connect and control a remote detonator circuit of similar ordnance devices. Such optional features have been unavailable in prior art firing circuits.